Who Loves Me?
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: ONESHOT Miley tells Oliver a secret, but Oliver gets confused. Can he figure out which one of his best friends love him? Pairing: If you know me, you should be able to figure this one out, easy.


**My internet was down, so I decided to type this little oneshot up! I hope you all have a happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, so I obviously don't own Hannah Montana or any of the characters.**

**OLIVER'S POV**

"Oliver, come here now," Miley whispered from a classroom. I walked into the room, and looked around. No one was here, besides us.

"What Miles?" I asked, impatiently. I needed to get home, so I could get to Rico's faster. Lilly and I always went there after school. We started doing that in fifth grade.

"Okay…now what I am about to tell you, is a secret. I am trusting you with this information, and I hope you use it wisely," Miley lectured me. Man, this girl could talk and talk and talk.

"Okay…are you gonna tell me what it is?" I asked, after Miley seemed to just zone out. She spaced back in, and smiled.

"Oliver, best friends fall in love," Miley whispered in my ear, and dashed out the door. What was that about? Wait. Wait, hold up. Miley has fallen in love with me!!! No, it could be Lilly, and Miley just spilled her secret. Which one loves me? Gah! I needed to know. I looked at the clock; Lilly would be waiting for me. I ran home, and the second I opened my front door my mom started interrogating me.

"Where have you been? Why are you late? You know that Lilly was looking for you. I was so scared. Why didn't you call if you were going to be late?" My mom said at full speed. She was so overprotective. I dropped my backpack by the front door.

"Sorry mom, it was Miley's fault. Where did you send Lilly to?" I said. My mom frowned. Which part did I say, that she didn't like? People are so confusing now-a-days.

"I told Lilly that you weren't her, and when you arrived that you'd meet her at her house-" My mom said, and the second I found out Lilly's location, I ran. I ran all the way to Lilly's house. Her younger brother opened the door.

"Hi Ol," Tristan said. I tried to catch my breath. Tristan opened the door, and let me in.

"Hey, where Lil?" I said, out of breath. Tristan pointed his little eight year old sized finger towards the stairs.

"She came home about three minutes ago muttering something about you and how you can't read a clock if your life depended on it," Tristan informed me. I just nodded, before ascending the stairs, two at a time. I knocked on Lilly's door.

"It's open," Lilly said. I opened her door; I saw her lieing on her bed typing, furiously on her laptop. I had caught my breath.

"Lilly, can you order pizza for us?" I heard Tristan yell from downstairs.

"NO! We are having pasta salad," Lilly yelled back to him, her eyes not venturing from her computer screen. She hadn't even noticed that I was standing in the doorway.

"FINE!" Tristan yelled. Lilly looked up from her computer screen, and noticed me.

"Her Olive," Lilly said with a smile erupting on her face. She had used one of the many nicknames that she had given me. I stepped into her room, and shut the door behind me. I flopped into one of her many bean bags; they were scattered all over the place.

"Hey Lil. Do you wanna go to Rico's?" I asked casually. Now, was Lilly in love with me OR Miley?

"Sure Oliver," Lilly said, shutting her laptop. She rolled off her bed, and slid her feet into flip flops. I opened her bedroom, and held it open for her.

"My lady," I said as she walked by. I closed her door, and ran down the stairs. Then, I held open the front door. She giggled.

"That was very chivalrous of you," Lilly said, and then she giggled again. We walked down the sidewalk in comfortable silence. I liked it, it allowed me to think. Now, Miley is cute, and Hannah Montana. She's a pop star, my best friend, and she has a hot body. BUT she likes Jake Ryan. Lilly, on the other hand, is a skater chick, but very cute. She's funny, and amazing. OMG! I like both of my best friends. What is wrong with me?

"Hey Lilly and Oliver," I heard Miley say. She was sitting at the counter at Rico's. Jackson had just handed her a smoothie. She took a sip.

"Hey Miles," Lilly and I said in unison. I blushed. Miley took a sip of her smoothie.

"What's up?" Miley asked. She stood up, and walked over to a table. Lilly and I joined her.

"Nothing," Lilly and I said in unison, again. I felt my face get hotter. It was kind of scary that we could be in sync like that.

"You know, that people say that the best soul mates…are one, best friends. Two, talk at the same time. Three, go everywhere together. Four, are inseparable," Miley said, and took another long sip from her smoothie. I looked at Lilly and than to Miley and then the sand, beneath my feet. Is Miley trying to get us together? Or is this some devious plan to make me like her more than I like Lilly? Girls are so confusing.

"Really?" I heard Lilly ask. She asked it, very slow and soft. I was sitting right next to her, and I could barely hear her.

"So…what are you two doing this weekend?" Miley asked. Yup, I like both of my best friends. But, if you made me choose, I'd choose Lilly.

"Movie night, concert, birthday party," Lilly and I said in unison, again. This was really freaky. Well, maybe not. Movie night was something we had been doing since we were old enough to realize that movies fascinated us. The concert was a Hannah one, so we would both, obviously, be going to that. The birthday party was Tristan's. It was Lilly's brother so she would be there…I was like that kid's older brother, so I would be there. We didn't plan to have the same plans. I just looked up to see Miley's enormous smile.

"Hm…you two have the same plans, and you said it in unison. Maybe, that means…never mind," Miley said. She had Lilly hooked; I on the other hand wasn't falling for it.

"What Miley? Say it," Lilly begged. Miley stood up, and threw her empty smoothie cup out. I already knew what she was going to say…'you two are soul mates, and then something about Uncle Earl'. I didn't want to hear it, but that meant that Miley didn't love me. Lilly did. I gasped. They looked at me like I had three heads. I needed to make up and excuse now.

"Um…I saw…I huge bu-bee…yup, I just saw a huge bee," I said, obviously making up some fake excuse. Miley and Lilly just brushed it off.

"I'm just saying that the soul mate thing applies to two people I know," Miley said, mysteriously. Lilly looked confused, but I knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Who? Miley tell me," Lilly pleaded…and she called me a donut. But I still liked her, maybe not love, but still.

"Ask Oliver, he knows. I have to go. Bye, I'll talk to you guys later," Miley said. She hugged Lilly, and winked to me. Was that my cue to tell Lilly how I felt about her?

"Ol-i-ver! You have to tell me," Lilly whined. She was adorable when she went all puppy dog face on me; like she was now.

"Okay, Lilz. Um…sit down, and here….I'll describe the two people to you," I said as we both took a seat. Why did Miley have to leave, and make me tell her?

"Okay, I think I can figure this out," Lilly said, confidently. She should be able to figure this one out. It's herself, and her best friend, of ten years.

"Okay…let's see, the boy. Has chocolate colored hair and eyes. He can't sing for his life, and has the two best friends in the world," I said. Describing me was harder than I thought. Lilly looked like she was thinking, then she opened and shut her mouth, and continued thinking.

"Is it you?" Lilly asked, and then bit her lip. She didn't sound too sure of her answer.

"Yea, now the girl. She has long flowing blonde hair, and smoky cobalt eyes, that match perfectly. She can't sing if her life depended on it. She loves donuts, and skateboarding. She loves to listen to Hannah Montana. Her younger brother drives her insane. She loves the 64-pack of crayons, with the sharpener. Her dad has passed on, and her mom is looking for a new husband. She hasn't had good boyfriends, in the past," Oliver said. Lilly smiled, and then her face became grim.

"So…Miley was talking about you and I?" Lilly questioned, in shock. I watched her nibble on her bottom lip.

"Yea," I said softly. Lilly's look of shock didn't subside. It looked like her jaw might fall off. I took my hand, and closed her mouth. It stayed closed.

"But we're just friends," Lilly said, still in disbelief. All of a sudden, I saw Miley walking up behind Lilly.

"Haven't you heard that Jonas Brother song?" Miley asked. Lilly jumped, and turned around. Lilly's face became flushed.

"Yea," Lilly said, coyly. She had a small smile on her pink face. Miley walked over, and started to talk to Sarah. She acted like she couldn't see and hear us.

"So then you know how it ends?" I asked her. She blushed even more, and her smile grew.

"Yea," Lilly whispered. I stood up, and walked around the table. I put my arms around her neck, and I held her tightly.

"Lilz, I like you a lot," I whispered, in her ear. She turned her head up, and her smile was even larger than before.

"Well…I bet I like you more," Lilly said. I just smiled. Okay, so maybe best friends fall in love. As much as I never wanted to fall in love with my best friend…I don't think I can stop it, and I am perfectly alright with that.

**Okay, so I think that was a pretty bad ending. But, whatever. I've actually had this typed up for ahile, but I never posted it on here. So, I have nothing else to say...except review, and leave your thoughts.**


End file.
